


The Arcana, One Shots

by Afraidkittycat123



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Comfort, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, I'll try to keep up with gender neutral pronouns where I can!, M/M, Multi, Other, adding tags as i go!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:34:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28236261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Afraidkittycat123/pseuds/Afraidkittycat123
Summary: This is a collection of one-shot that I will add to at my leisure. I will challenge myself to make sure each chapter is 1000 words or more, and to post as often as I can. I am still learning how this site works, so please forgive me for my mistakes.
Kudos: 7





	1. Warm Morning in the Hut (Muriel/Mc)

**Author's Note:**

> Muriel/Mc fluff. No pronouns said about Mc. Simply described as 'you.' Only comfort. Mc woke up early to feed the chickens, Muriel finds them talking. I named it "Warm Morning in the Hut," for if I ever do a part two. :3

Muriel laid there in a bed, oddly still tired. He ran his hands across the fur in the bed, before realizing that you weren’t there. He sat up in bed, his head bumping into one of the roots coming out of the ceiling. He would have to cut it down later, but first, he wanted to find you. He knew it wouldn’t be urgent or something bad, but it still hurt to not have you right by him at times. He got out of bed, looking around the room, seeing that Inanna was not there either. She must’ve gone out with you, which made Muriel relax a little bit.  
Muriel lumbered through the door outside, going to check on the chickens and see if you were there too. He saw that the chickens were already eating and running around, excited to be out in the morning sun, even if the trees covered most of it. He then heard giggling and muttering a little further out past the hut. He recognized the giggling, and went to go investigate what would make you giggle like that so early in the morning.  
As he walked down the little pathway, he began to see you past the brush of the forest, and saw you holding one of the chickens and talking to it. It had a little bandage over it’s wing, and you were leaning against the lemon tree he had planted with you. Inanna was laying on the ground next to you and the chicken, listening to you talk with fascinated and adoring eyes. He stopped, and slinked behind a tree. Muriel was not well hidden by the tree, but you were distracted by the chicken. He listened in on what you were saying.  
“..he was as cool as ever! I never thought he could look more handsome than when Morga first put up his hair, but I was wrong!” You rambled on, telling the chicken and Inanna about how he looked in his masquerade outfit. Muriel felt his face burn red with embarrassment, but he did not move and he listened to you further. “There was also how happy he looked, I was surprised when he discovered that lemon was his favorite fruit. It was cute, and it gives me a chance to try settling him into sweeter things. Once our tree here starts making lemons, I should make him a lemon pie or lemonade.” He heard you giggle again, and watched as you partially buried your face into the chicken’s feathers.  
He decided that now would be a good time to approach you, and he walked past the brush over to you. He noticed the sparkle in your eye as you noticed him. “Good morning, Sweet.” He was still new to pet names, but wanted to use one of you this morning, especially since he knew it made you happy.  
“Muriel! Good morning!” He could hear the clear excitement in your voice, and it made him smile and feel at ease. He sat down next to you as you kept talking, flittering only like always. “Oh, you haven’t put your hair up yet! Can I help? Oh, yeah, I collected the eggs, if you haven’t had breakfast yet, I could make some.” You continued on like that, as you started to put Muriel’s hair like Morga had back then. He didn’t say anything, he didn’t need to. You knew what he was like well enough to know the answers to any questions you asked, and you knew well enough that he just wanted to hear your voice. “This chicken was having trouble keeping up, so I took her over here to feed her. I started telling stories after she finished eating, and I ended up getting distracted.” You giggled as you explained this to him.  
“That one used to come into the hut when I talked to Inanna or Asra, she really likes people’s voices.” He said. “Inanna likes your voice too, but she also just likes when you get excited.” He smiled to himself and chuckled a little, being with you has been the happiest he could be, but remembering older things like that were even happier now that good things have come along.  
“That’s really cute! I’m glad I could make those two happy then!” You said, as Inanna walked past you and over to him. Muriel put out his hand for her, and she licked it affectionately before walking back to the hut. “Oh, I guess it’s time for Inanna to get her breakfast.” You nuzzled your head into his shoulder lightly, giving Muriel a little more physical affection before standing up.  
You offered him your hand, he would surely pull you over if he used you to stand up, so he stood up on his own before taking your hand. He squeezed it affectionately before you both started to walk back to the hut. “I’ll need to go fishing after breakfast, could you make some eel for dinner if I catch any?” Muriel asked you, his voice kind and soft like always. Eel always had been a favorite of his, even if that was originally just because of how plentiful they are by the shore that is only an hour long walk away.  
“I’ll buy some spices and lemons at the market for it.” Muriel seemed surprised that you could make lemon with eel, you giggled when you noticed the surprised look on his face. “It adds flavor, you can eat the lemons after I cook with them.” You giggled as Muriel gave a surprisingly wide grin at the idea. He rarely smiled that wide when you met him, but now you and him were both happy to say that he smiled that wide once every few weeks now.  
You both entered the hut together, it was breakfast time, and you both wanted it to be a good one.


	2. Tea and Cookies (Nadia/Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pure Fluff. Nadia decided to visit you in the magic shop after a stressful day. Takes place before final part of Upright ending, but after the Devil has been defeated.

Nadia stepped out of her carriage onto the stone paved roads in front of your shop. She glanced through the window, taking a look at what you were doing. She saw you putting away things from a display case, into something hidden by the front counter. She walked back over to the doorway, and tried to open the door, but found that it was locked. She sighed and knocked, hearing you rush over objects to get to the door. You opened it fully and looked up at her, smiling happily. You didn't say anything, but instead hugged her. Nadia happily returned the hug.  
"Good evening, Love. I'm sorry for coming by without warning. I wanted to see you earlier than normal since I was feeling a little stressed." Nadia said as she lightly pet your hair. A part of it had begun to stick up, so she flattened it down with her hands. "May I come in, love?"  
"Of course, Nadia. Hurry up and come in, I was just closing up. I made cookies with Asra before he left to get some supplies from the market. I can prepare tea too!" You said, pulling her inside by her hand. Nadia smiled, already feeling her stress melt away just by being near you. She let you lead you up the stairs into the kitchen. She had always thought the kitchen there to have been a little too crowded. There were things scattered everywhere in the room, and there were only two chairs at your table, neither of which matched the other. One was a chair with a sewn pillow over it and a stool with a fur strewn over it.   
She sat at the stool, leaving the chair for you. She watched you flutter about as you prepared her some tea. She hardly recognized any of the herbs in your kitchen, besides a few that looked to be from Prakra. She also couldn’t tell which tea leaves were which. She figured that Asra probably got them for you, she thought of him as the brotherly type.   
“Little one, please light a little fire for me. I need to make some tea.” She heard you say to the fire salamander in the stove top. She saw a little puff of flame, and heard you giggle. “Thank you.” You blew a kiss at the fire salamander jokingly before putting a kettle over the flame.  
“How has your day been, Love?” Nadia asked as you pulled the chair over towards her. You sat in the chair once it was closer to her, and grabbed onto her hand, giving it a light squeeze. Nadia smiled and freed her hand from yours, putting her arm around your shoulders.  
“It’s been peaceful, I’ve mostly been putting stuff away for when I’ll be moving into the palace with you.” You said, leaning your head against her shoulder affectionately. She saw you sweetly smile, and felt as though she had completely forgotten her stress. “You already said that you were stressed, so could you tell me what stressed you out?”   
Nadia sighed and felt the stress return at having to discuss it, and began to discuss the situation with you. “It’s nothing big, just the restructuring, Love. Some people are refusing to accept it, and making it harder to calm them down.” She said, as she watched you move from out from under her arm towards the teapot. “Some people can’t seem to accept that this will make things better for everybody, but this is the only way I can make sure everybody will never go hungry during my time here.” You set a tea cup down in front of Nadia alongside a plate of cookies. “Thank you, Love. How about we eat these instead of discussing those things? It would be bad to ruin good cookies with a bad mood.” She said, finding an excuse to discuss something different.  
You nodded. “I hope you like the cookies, Asra wanted to test my ability by having all the ingredients made by magic, so they will taste different depending on my emotions as I made the ingredients.” You explained as Nadia took a bite from one of the cookies. She smiled and took a few more bites before talking to you about them.  
“The cookies are great, Love. If these were made by the chefs back home, they’d be the best in the world, but I guess we can settle for best in Vesuvia.” She smiled and held out one of the cookies for you to try. You took a bit out the cookies, without taking it out of her hand. Nadia giggled, and heard you giggle too with a half full mouth.  
You swallowed the cookie, and Nadia watched your face light up. “It is good, but not that good.” You giggled and grabbed onto her hand again. Nadia took a sip of her tea with her free hand.   
“I’d say it's more than good enough for that title, Love.” She said, setting her teacup back down. “Especially since it was made by you.” She gave you a kiss on the cheek. She watched your face burn up with a blush, and she quietly laughed at the change in your expression.  
“Nadia!” You squeaked out at her. “Just because I am easy to tease, doesn’t mean you should!” You pretended to be grumpy and looked away from her. Nadia laughed more, and put her hand under your chin, pulling your face to look at her. She gave you a small kiss on the lips.  
She gave you another kiss on the forehead and pulled you into a hug. “Of course, Love, I’ll stop.” She definitely wouldn’t stop, it was too cute. “Now, now. Don’t pout, Love. Let’s finish our tea, you can come back to the palace for dinner with me.” She said, rubbing your back. She let you pull out the hug, and chuckled at your cheeky grin.  
“Okay, let’s finish our tea, Nadia.” You replied before chugging as much of your tea as you could all at once. She really did love you, and she hoped you knew that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading until the end. Have a good day, leave a suggestion if you can! :)


	3. Asra/Mc: Early Morning to a Happy Day Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asra is very sleepy, and you just want to eat.

You woke up earlier than you would normally. The sun hadn’t even begun to shine through the windows yet, although it would’ve been hard to tell due to how the curtains had been drawn the night before. You tried to pull yourself out of bed, but got stopped by Asra mumbling something and pulling you back down into the mess of pillows and blankets that made up the bed. You could hardly see Asra from wear he was laying, only seeing Faust sleeping on top of his fluffy white hair. You carefully moved the pillow that hid his face away to look at him. He seemed to still be asleep, despite pulling you back down.  
You leaned forward and gave him a little kiss on the forehead. “Asra, let me move away now. I need to make breakfast.” You whispered, hoping that it would work. It did not move him at all, but it did wake up Faust. Faust slithered downwards towards you and curled up between you and Asra, watching you. She stayed quiet though, not wanting to wake up her sleeping master. You gave Faust a little kiss on the forehead too, gathering a little happy sound from her. “Faust, could you move Asra’s hand? I’ll get you a treat from the market if you can.” You whispered to her. She slithered over you, going towards where Asra’s hand was on your back. You felt Asra’s hand being lightly pushed up and down, as Faust tried to move it away.  
That, of course, woke Asra up rather than move his hand away. Asra gumbled a little and opened his eyes. He relaxed a little though once he opened his eyes. “Good morning, Honey.” Asra mumbled as he pulled himself closer to you. He buried his head in the crook of your neck, his hair tickled your chin as he did.  
“Good morning, Asra. Are you hungry?” You asked him, only getting him to shake his head. “Well, I am. Let me go eat.” Asra pouted and let you go. He grabbed onto Faust, letting her slide around his neck like a scarf as he sat up in bed. “Thank you, Asra.” Asra watched you as you got out of bed.  
“Hungry!” Faust squeaked out, her mouth wide open to express her want to eat. Asra pet her head, and got out of bed to feed Faust. Asra grabbed an egg, putting Faust down next to it on the table. He sat down, watching her try to eat the egg. You started on breakfast, beginning to prepare pancakes for you and Asra.  
Asra watched with glittering eyes, moving in his seat, so that he could stare at you as you started on the pancakes. He stretched and let Faust slide over his shoulders after she finished her egg. You felt his eyes and Faust eyes on you as you kept working on your pancakes. Right you finished up the pancakes, he slid out of bed.  
He put his hand on your shoulder as you put the pancakes on some plates, planting a kiss on your jaw before letting go of your shoulder. “Want some tea, Honey?” He asked as he climbed up the counter to recklessly grab a teapot from the top of the messy cabinets. The stool had been broken for a few days, and he had already gotten into the habit of climbing everything.  
“Don’t be so reckless, Asra, I won’t heal you if you fall.” You said, as you joking threatened him with a knife covered in butter. “And yes, tea would be great, but just use your magic and don’t climb please.”  
Asra pointedly smirked at you, the same way he had for years. “Of course, Love, I’ll be more careful.” He summoned some water with his magic, allowing it to fill the teapot as he put aside to let it start to boil. Faust slid down his arm onto the counter, sliding between the mess of cups and ingredients, disappearing behind some small boxes of herbs and teas.  
Asra watched the area she disappeared into for a moment, before turning his focus towards the second plate of pancakes, which you had left behind for him. He covered it in a generous amount of syrup and started cutting strawberries to drop into the syrup. He put a few into a bowl for you, putting it next to your plate before going to get the teapot. He dropped the tea leaves into the teapot carelessly, and moved the teapot to the table alongside mismatched cups and a tiny pot of honey.  
He took his plate of pancakes and strawberries to the table, and plopped down into a chair. He watched you as you poured cups of tea for the both of you, adding a generous amount of honey to each cup, and mixing it together with the same spoon for each cup. He took his cup and sipped it with a content smile. “Thank you, Honey.” He purred as he kept sipping his tea. “Want to head to the market after breakfast? We may be able to beat the rush and get a good deal on fruit.” He said before taking a big bite out of his pancakes, stabbing his fork into it and ripping a bit off, ignoring his knife.  
“And you said no to breakfast earlier.” You laughed at him, eating on your pancakes much more lightly. “Sure, let’s head to the market, I have to get Faust a treat anyway. I owe it to her.” Asra gave you a confused look before smiling and nodding. Faust popped her head out from behind a box of herbs, knocking it over, letting out a cute squeak upon hearing that she’d be getting a treat.  
“Mousie?” She said, leaning her head off to the side as she looked at you and Asra. Asra let out a little chuckle and nodded. “Mousie!” Faust squeaked, sliding over to the edge of the counter to look at Asra and you.  
“Well then, I guess we better finish fast before she gets too excited.” Asra said with a small laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't my first try at fanfiction, but it is at one-shots and it's been literal years since my last one. Please give me advice on how to improve when you can. Leave suggestions too, or random silly unrelated comments.
> 
> Thank you for reading until the end.


End file.
